Del silencio y el odio
by ysteb
Summary: Si lo pensaba detenidamente, habían demasiadas cosas que ella odiaba de estar con él, como el hecho de que aún pretendían que todo esto era un gran secreto. Realmente, odiaba amarlo, pero no tenía de otra. ONESHOT. lime?


Si lo pensaba detenidamente, habían demasiadas cosas que ella odiaba de estar con él.

Para empezar, odiaba el hecho de no saber cómo llamarle a lo que fuera que tuvieran. El hecho mismo de que tuvieran "algo" en primer lugar era ya de por sí cuestionable y el que hubieran prolongado y mantenido durante tanto tiempo este "algo" era totalmente reprochable. ¿Cómo habían llegado a este punto? No se suponía que fuera así. Él tenía que haber sido un hombre dispensable, un atractivo pasajero como los demás, una aventura de fuera de casa. ¡Pero no! Había llegado con su genio perverso a complicarlo todo y hacer su vida "problemática".

Ese, sin embargo, era el menor de sus disgustos. De las cosas que más odiaba era la forma en la que a veces no podía evitar llorar cuando terminaba sobre o debajo de él. Y la manera en la que él nunca decía nada y a veces besaba sus lágrimas haciéndose el único dueño de su fragilidad. Nunca antes había sentido una descarga tan abrumadora como aquella primera vez que lloró junto a él.

Recordaba que esa noche, ella había llegado de sorpresa a su apartamento después una misión particularmente difícil. Entró sin aviso por el balcón y lo sorprendió jugando una partida de shogi consigo mismo. Lo había querido más intensamente que lo normal. Estaba atrasada para ir a casa, estaba cansada del largo viaje y no estaba en condición alguna de detenerse en una aldea ajena para una noche de satisfacción personal. Pero lo necesitaba y lo haría rápida y efectivamente. Él no pondría ninguna resistencia y no tendría más reclamo que su peculiar y bien sabida queja de "ser problemática en sus apariciones inesperadas a esas horas".

No hubo coqueteos, ni juegos, ni ninguna de las bobadas de las que a veces se permitía participar cuando tenía tiempo (y que solo hacía porque se trataba de él). Se lanzó sobre él y ni bien se permitió deshacerse de los atuendos y ropas. Todo fue directo y franco, fuerte y sin gentilezas. Cuando empezaba a sentir el orgasmo acumularse en su cuerpo y estremecer sus rodillas y columna, las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos y antes de saberlo, las había desparramado por sus mejillas y sobre el pecho de él mientras terminaba, confundiendo sus gemidos con sus sollozos y su placer con profundo pesar.

Convulsionaba ligeramente en un llanto totalmente inexplicable para ella. No podía detener sus lágrimas así como no podía detener el orgasmo. Se sentía avergonzada, ni siquiera sabía por qué lloraba. Él, silente e inmóvil aún debajo y dentro de ella, la observaba encogerse sobre ella misma y tapar su rostro con sus manos temblorosas para evitarle aquel espectáculo ridículo e incoherente. Y luego hizo aquello que le ganó el derecho de ser dueño de su fragilidad; le descubrió su rostro con sus propias manos y sin secarle las lágrimas o pedirle que se detuviera o tan siquiera le explicara, la abrazó hacia su pecho y la dejó llorar hasta el cansancio.

Esa fue la primera vez que la vio llorar. La escena se volvería a repetir, muy a su pesar, de vez en cuando; cuando el sexo era extremadamente bueno y su cuerpo no lo podía soportar, o cuando el día había sido asquerosamente malo y su alma tampoco lo podía soportar. De esos tenía muchos y sospechaba a veces, por la sombra oscura debajo de sus ojos, que él también.

Suponía que por cosas como ésta aún estaban juntos, o lo que fuera. Pero no podía obviar que con el paso del tiempo, iba descubriendo muchas más cosas que odiaba sobre él. Por ejemplo, detestaba ese mutismo suyo cuando estaban ocupados en ellos mismos. Le disgustaba sobremanera ser la única que dijera algo, la única incapaz de silenciar su voz y sus gemidos. Cuidaba de no gritar, como su cuerpo muy a menudo se lo pedía, pero le era imposible terminar todo el proceso en completo silencio y por más que su orgullo se lo exigiera, su voz la traicionaba susurrando su nombre, con gemidos sordos con suspiros fuertes que terminaban por evidenciar su más genuino deseo y satisfacción. Él, rara vez dejaba escapar un gruñido y mucho más extraño era escucharle una palabra mientras bailaban juntos en ese vaivén. Siempre antes o después pero jamás decía cosa alguna cuando sus cuerpos se entremezclaban.

La expresión de su rostro durante el coito también le molestaba. Él solía mantener una calma inaudita durante sus sesiones y su mirada nunca se apartaba de ella, escudriñándola con cada roce, entrando en lo más profundo de ella con esa expresión. Siempre tan serena, tan estoica y tan imposible hasta el momento en que se quebraba justo antes de terminar. Ahí entonces, debía admitir que lo amaba, cuando sus cejas se juntaban y en su rostro se confundían el dolor, el enojo y el placer. Solo entonces parecía un hombre ordinario y no un viejo maestro en un cuerpo joven. Solo ahí él también era vulnerable para ella.

Pero de las cosas que había sabido desde un principio, desde antes incluso de empezar esa "relación", era que siempre odiaría que fueran de aldeas distintas. Si bien ahora disfrutaban una temporada de paz, como shinobis, vivían a la expectativa de una guerra. Estos tratos y treguas entre aldeas y países habían probado a través del tiempo ser frágiles, inconsistentes y poco confiables.

A pesar de haber adquirido un poco de confianza en que la paz podría ser duradera al convertirse su hermano en el nuevo Kazekage, nunca se podía estar seguro de cuándo podría ser el último día de aquella paz. Cuándo la guerra los pondría en bandos contrarios otra vez y qué harían ellos si ese fuese el caso, porque, ultimadamente a quienes estaban obligados a responder durante el resto de sus vidas no era a ellos mismos, ni a sus parejas, cualesquiera que fueran. Era a sus aldeas, a las alianzas shinobis que habían jurado servir y proteger hasta la muerte. A los Kages y a los pueblos en los que habían crecido y vivido. Al símbolo aquel que los identificaba y a las casas y clanes a quienes debían todo su conocimiento y poder, quienes los habían convertido en lo que eran. ¿Qué pasaría entonces con ellos cuando esta paz terminara?

Sabía perfectamente la respuesta. Podía ver ese terrible escenario en su cabeza y lo odiaba. Por mucho que le gustara medirse con él en técnicas y tácticas, un duelo a muerte contra sus sombras era algo para lo que había perdido toda la preparación que una vez tuvo, hacía tantos años atrás. No creía poder soportarlo bajo estas circunstancias y prefería no pensar en ello, por lo que se centraba en otras cosas que también odiaba, como su pereza o la forma en la que se desesperaba cuando ella limpiaba su abanico de combate justo antes de salir.

No hacía mucho, también había reparado en que aborrecía cuando él se marchaba. Sus visitas al Suna eran menos frecuentes que las suyas a Konoha, por su posición de embajadora, pero mientras las de ellas eran cortas y seguidas, las de él se extendían por varios días con excusas brillantemente ingeniadas e inapelables ante los ojos de los demás. Cuando terminaba por marcharse, luego de días en su compañía pública e íntima, la dejaba sintiendo una ansiedad existencial que ella no sabía descifrar, algo distinto a cuando era ella quien lo dejaba. Ahí por lo menos lograba ponerse el traje mujer de arena, fuerte e inquebrantable, aunque por dentro igual se desmoronara.

Odiaba sentirse desmoronada y abandonada. Eso y la falta que sentía inmediatamente después de marcharse. A veces, en sus tiempos de ocio, cuando la nostalgia la atacaba, se escondía en los techos a observar las nubes, tal cual él le hubiese enseñado un día, como si con ello pudiera establecer alguna especie de comunicación especial. Terminaba por sentirse ridícula, pero no podía evitar disfrutarlo. Le disgustaba extrañarlo.

Le contrariaba también cómo su relación estaba evolucionando y con los años dejaba de ser puramente sexual para involucrarlos en algo que se asemejaba más a los sentimientos puros. Últimamente se sorprendía a sí misma visitándolo y no deseando su cuerpo con tanto fervor. A veces no lo deseaba en absoluto y solo quería verle jugar sus juegos a solas o meditar sobre sus asuntos en esa pose tan suya con sus dedos ligeramente juntos frente a sus ojos cerrados y su ceño fruncido. O se pillaba a sí misma queriendo jugar con su cabello, tal cual él lo hacía con el suyo, o queriendo entrañablemente una de sus conversaciones sobre todos los temas del mundo y sobre nada específicamente importante.

Había descubierto que a pesar de la comodidad y facilidad con las que sus conversaciones fluían y a pesar de que podían hablar sobre cualquier tema sin dificultad, la mayoría de las cosas no necesitaban ser dichas entre ellos. Ella sabía y él también, por ende cualquier cosa que dijeran sobre ellos era redundante e innecesaria. Entonces se apegaban a las charlas superfluas que genuinamente disfrutaban.

Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, se cuestionaba si esto que tenían fue realmente, en algún punto, solamente sexual. Claro, en los inicios habían tenido sexo incesante, vicioso y desenfrenado, pura pasión y deseo, pero siempre había sentido que con él, el sexo era distinto. Era algo más que no sabía reconocer y que en verdad no le importaba nombrar siempre y cuando tuviera la oportunidad de quedarse tumbada a su lado. Con o sin ropa.

De la misma manera, se había dado cuenta de que detestaba la forma en la que a él parecían gustarle los niños y viceversa. Era toda una contradicción porque para ella no había nada más "problemático" que un infante, en cualquiera de sus etapas y sin embargo a él parecía no importarle en absoluto lo "problemáticos" que pudiera ser con todos los cuidados que ameritaban.

Lo que encontraba más alarmante de todo es que de alguna forma, él lograba verse a gusto y hasta ridículamente bien con ellos. De ser padre, sería uno muy sensual, a su manera y eso la asustaba. Ella odiaba los niños y no tenía pensado convertirse en madre nunca, pero si la figura a su lado fuera la de él cuidando a sus hijos, no estaba muy segura de su negativa a cambiar de idea.

Pero todo esto era parte del futuro y ella odiaba pensar en un futuro incierto, como éste en su cabeza. No le gustaba anticiparse mucho, dejaba demasiadas posibilidades abiertas y en ese momento la única posibilidad que le interesaba, era la de poder ver sus ojos mientras tuviera el tiempo.

Subía las escaleras con calma a sabiendas de que él ya estaría enterado de su llegada al sentir su chakra desde la esquina de la cuadra y la esperaría pacientemente en el umbral de la puerta de su departamento. Se habían acostumbrado al chakra del otro y a veces ni siquiera necesitaban saludar, sus energías hacían por ellos todas las cortesías necesarias, se elevaban ante la presencia del otro y se disminuían al partir.

Y mientras subía, pensó en una última cosa que odiaba desde el fondo de su existencia; aún pretendían que todo esto era un gran secreto.

Lo odiaba. Detestaba que pretendieran ante los demás que **ellos**, como pareja, como el plural inescrutable que eran, no existían juntos sino por separado y alienados uno del otro. Y lo odiaba porque ambos sabían que no era así y a pesar de los años y las batallas y las guerras y las misiones, seguían insistiendo en mentirse y omitirse el uno al otro y en hacerse creer, miserablemente, que no eran más que él y ella separados, jamás juntos. Lo odiaba porque habían veces, demasiado frecuentes ahora, en que no quería ser más ella, sino **ellos,** pero la duda y el miedo la cegaban.

Y se decía mil veces, en cada visita, que sería la última o que aclararían de una buena vez la situación, pero terminaban perdiéndose entre pasiones o nimiedades y volvían de nuevo a sus rutinas; ella a sus dudas y animadversiones, él a su silencio e introspección.

Debió ser muy transparente su preocupación porque seguido subió las escaleras, lo encontró apoyado en el umbral esperándola con la mirada aquella que decía que él sabía y su gesto calmado que le aseguraba, una vez más, que sus dudas eran infundadas, que hallarían una forma de hacerlo funcionar, que todo estaría bien y que él también la amaba.

Realmente odiaba amarlo, pero no tenía de otra. Lo miró de vuelta con una ligera sonrisa en los labios y entró en el apartamento sin saludar.

* * *

N/A: últimamente parece que no puedo parar de escribir sobre ellos. gracias por leer.


End file.
